


(legs are required) up where the people are

by LadyMerlin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Based on Fanfiction, Five Plus One (kinda), Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: Growing legs is the easy part. It's everything after that which is a little bit trickier.(Five things that took a little adjustment, and one that came easy.)





	(legs are required) up where the people are

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Most Fun You Can Have With Your Clothes On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420298) by [aprilshydoeden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilshydoeden/pseuds/aprilshydoeden), [forochel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forochel/pseuds/forochel). 



> I read [The Most Fun You Can Have With Your Clothes On](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11420298?view_full_work=true) by forochel and aprilshydoeden and fell absolutely in love with their sandbox. I begged for permission to play in it and banged out this fic while I really should have been working #yolo.

 

**_ Prelude _ **

The journey back to shore is easier than Yuuri had expected. They reach dry land without encountering anything particularly dangerous, though Yuuri does have a _moment_ when Viktor bares his teeth at an overly-curious eel, and Yuuri is almost dizzyingly aroused by it.

Viktor worries that he’s scared Yuuri and flutters around like a particularly concerned chicken (Mila’s phrase, not Yuuri’s) until Yuuri draws him into a kiss so deep that Viktor can’t mistake it for anything other than solid approval. Yuuri allows himself to lick dangerously sharp teeth one last time, and pointedly ignores Viktor’s incredulous grin and suggestive eyebrow waggles for the rest of the trip.

Apparently growing legs (once permission has been given) is supposed to be as simple as Mila and Viktor getting onto dry land and letting the sun dry their tails out. Mila says it’ll by unpleasant, but that’s hardly enough warning for the way Viktor starts writhing when his scales start drying out, biting his own forearm to block the pained little noises he’s making, high in his throat. Mila’s much calmer about the whole thing, but she’s done this before.

Yuuri pulls Viktor into his lap and strokes his hair and back and peppers his face with little kisses and desperately resists the urge to throw Viktor right back into the water and tell him to forget the whole business. He never wants Viktor to hurt because of him, and the little furrow in Viktor’s brow is almost too much to bear. He alternates between holding Viktor and patting Mila’s hair, pouring water carefully into their mouths until they stop twitching.

In his panic, he almost misses how their scales wither and fall off, disintegrating into sand almost instantly, leaving pale skin behind, a little raw and translucent like it was healing over a scab. It seems to solidify in front of his eyes in seconds, and Yuuri is fascinated. The minute it’s done, Mila’s up on her feet, brushing sand off her skin.

In comparison, Viktor looks a little helpless, like he’s not sure how to control his new appendages, so Yuuri brushes sand off Viktor’s legs as gently as he can. He holds Viktor’s foot in his lap with one hand wrapped around Viktor’s ankle, and dusts sand off Viktor’s muscular calves, fingers brushing the curly silver-gold hair that dots Viktor’s skin. He kisses Viktor’s knee almost unthinkingly, a little overwhelmed by his feelings for the merman and his gratitude for the sacrifice Viktor made. Viktor blushes bright pink and presses his hands into his face and Yuuri does it again, because he never claimed he wasn’t a little shit.

Eventually Yuuri helps Viktor up and keeps his arm around Viktor’s waist when he wobbles like a new-born colt. Yuuri smiles but he doesn’t know what Viktor sees on his face that makes him bury his face in Yuuri’s shoulder. “You’re so cute,” Yuuri whispers, almost helplessly, squawking with laughter when Mila decides she’s had enough of their flirting and squirts water down Yuuri’s back. Yuuri doesn’t let Viktor go, though, dancing carefully around Viktor’s feet to keep them both upright.

Viktor clenches a fist in Yuuri’s wetsuit and learns to walk almost embarrassingly fast. Yuuri doesn’t relish the jokes that will be made when Viktor realises that Yuuri can trip over his own feet and/or nothing when he isn’t paying attention. But it’s worth it when Viktor finds his balance and starts walking on his own, his powerful thighs flexing beautifully with each step.

Only when Viktor catches Yuuri staring at his ass does Yuuri remember that Viktor is naked.

 

**_ One _ **

The first battle is getting Viktor to wear pants. Mila has cleverly brought clothes with her, for both of them, because she is a smart mer-woman. There’s a roomy floaty dress for her which is drying out as they sit there, warming up in the late afternoon sun. Yuuri has to sit on his hands to keep himself from touching Viktor, his face, his chest, his _bare hips_. There’s a pair of pants for Viktor that look oddly pirate-esque, made of some thick brown fabric that doesn’t look like it’s going to dry out anytime soon.

There’s a brief scuffle between Viktor and Mila over the dress, which ends before Yuuri has to put his foot down, with Mila sitting on Viktor’s chest, both of them bare as the day they’d been born (probably – were mer-people born naked? Yuuri made a mental note to ask Yuri P, just for the reaction), gasping for breath from the exertion. If Yuuri had been anyone else, he’d have made a series of assumptions which would have led to the police being called and summonses being filed for public indecency.

Thankfully, all Yuuri has to do is mention that while Viktor can wander around topless in the beach town, it would be much, _much_ riskier for Mila to do the same. Not that Yuuri doubted Mila’s ability to soundly kick anyone’s ass if they even looked at her wrong, but it was hard to kick society’s ass collectively, and Mila was a visibly beautiful woman, even if Yuuri was as gay as the day was long.

Viktor sat in the sand (adorably) and pouted (adorably) with his silver hair drying into silken fluff on the top of his adorable head. Yuuri fished out a knife from his sodden backpack and cut the pants into rough shorts, frayed ends reaching just above knee-length.

He then coaxed Viktor to put on the shorts, promising that Viktor could be naked all he liked, in the safety of Yuuri’s room. With the generous application of kisses, his bribe seemed to work, and Yuuri wondered if this was how his mother had felt when Yuuri himself had refused to put on any clothes even outside the Onsen. He shook his head. There was nothing parental about the way he felt about Viktor.

_Nothing_.

 

**_ Two _ **

Yuuri doesn’t treat either Viktor or Mila as though they’re stupid. It’s a different world, a different culture. They had been nothing but kind and accommodating when he’d gone to their world, even Yuri P. But Mila seems to know a lot about the world on land and Yuuri can’t help but notice Viktor growing quieter and quieter as they walk.

When Mila excuses herself to go to the bathroom, Yuuri slides his hand into Viktor’s and tangles their fingers together. Viktor’s fingers squeeze tightly back. “What’s up, Viktor?” he asks. 

Viktor shakes his head. “I don’t know anything about your world,” he says, quietly. “Not really. Why would you even want—” he cuts himself off, frustrated. “I’m so different—” he tries again, and Yuuri has no choice but to cut him off.

He cups Viktor’s face with his free hand and pulls him into a kiss, as soft and gentle as he can, around the side of the café table they were sitting at. Yuuri pulled Viktor’s face into his own neck and kissed his ear. “I love you, Vitya,” instinctively using the nickname Yuri P., Georgi and the Tsar had used on Viktor.

Viktor shuddered into him; a reaction which deserved further investigation. “I love you because of who you are. I don’t care what you know, it’s a different world. You’ll learn, I’ll take care of you, I promise. And one day, when I’m old and silver-haired like you are, I’ll come to your world and you can take care of me, okay? I won’t know anything there, does that mean you won’t want me anymore?”

Viktor kisses him then, suddenly urgent. “Don’t be stupid,” he whispers. “I’ll want you forever. I’ll take care of you forever.”

“And I will, too. Don’t worry, okay? You’re my family now.” Viktor nods fervently and kisses him again, slick lips and tongue hot against Yuuri’s own. Yuuri slides closer to Viktor, resting his hand on Viktor’s thigh for better leverage.

“ _Ah,_ ” Viktor sighs into the kiss, suddenly panicked. He draws back and stares down at his own lap before looking back up with Yuuri, befuddled. “I’m changing?” he asks, sounding almost shocked.

Yuuri laughs before he can stop himself, more at the incredulity of the situation than at Viktor, and because Mila has perfect timing, she arrives back at the table just in time to hear Yuuri trying to explain erections to Viktor in broken sentences, punctuated by both laughter and kisses.

“You’re going to get arrested,” she says, because she’s seen it happen before.

In the most blithe display ever, Yuuri just grins and says, “Probably.”

 

**_ Three _ **

Everything is fascinating. 

Even to Mila, who’s been on land before, things are new and interesting and unique. Viktor is fascinated by the street lights that come on as the sun dips below the horizon. Electricity doesn’t work underwater even though magic does, so Yuuri has an interesting time describing concepts like voltage and current and energy to people who break the law of conservation as easily as they breathe.

Mila claims she has someone to see, so she declines to follow Yuuri home, and they drop her off at a bus station where Yuuri passes her all the spare cash in his bag to buy a ticket. He honestly hadn’t been planning for this and he doesn’t even have his debit cards or anything, so they walk. Viktor holds his hand and doesn’t complain, even though it can’t have been easy. Yuuri had given him the flip-flops from his own hidden bag, but they’d caused even more tripping than walking barefoot, so they both walked barefoot on the warm asphalt down the roads until they narrowed into streets and lanes and cul-de-sacs.

They don’t let go of each others’ hands and walk and talk and laugh, and Viktor’s laugh is like the peal of a bell, clear and bright and shining, and Yuuri thinks if he could see himself in a mirror right now there would be hearts in his eyes. They talk about the position of the stars (which Yuuri doesn’t know much about), and about urban planning (which Viktor doesn’t know much about), and about where and how Mila got her hands on a cell-phone (neither of them have a clue). They talk about everything and nothing until they reach the Mizunos’ house.

Everyone is there and it’s a proper riot of noise and light and laughter. Viktor, who’s clearly a more social being than Yuuri, _loves_ it. He revels in Phichit’s casual touches and Minako’s dirty jokes and it’s possibly the best home-coming Yuuri could have asked for, for Viktor.

There’s beer and combini karaage and cheap sushi, and Viktor eats with his fingers because he can’t quite figure out chopsticks, and everyone thinks it’s adorable. Yuuri doesn’t let go of his hand even when people tease, and especially doesn’t let Phichit nuzzle his way in between them, like an over-excitable puppy. Phichit just grins and wriggles his eyebrows at Yuuri, and Yuuri knows he’s being obvious about it, his feelings writ all over his face.

When they eventually leave, it’s peaceful, and that’s nice too. The Mizunos’ keep to themselves for the most part, except when Yuuri enters into their space, and then they treat him like a part of their family. The rest of the time they seem to understand that Yuuri likes his own space. When he takes Viktor into his room, they don’t object.

Yuuri’s chosen room is on the second floor, at the furthest end of the house, an entire hallway separating him from the narrow staircase down. The Mizunos’ aren’t exactly ancient, but they don’t enjoy using the stairs often. Their bedroom is on the first floor and Yuuri more or less has the second to himself. He’s glad for it, for the privacy, because he can’t imagine how he’d have felt sharing Viktor with other people. There’s a swell of jealousy and possessiveness which Yuuri carefully tamps down, because Viktor had chosen _him_. He doesn’t think there’s anything to be jealous about, because Viktor hadn’t even noticed when people had shot him appreciative glances walking down the street. Viktor hadn’t even looked away from Yuuri.

Yuuri lets Viktor into his bedroom and locks up behind himself. Viktor is looking around carefully, not touching anything though he clearly wants to. Yuuri is filled with a rush of warmth; adoration. He kisses Viktor’s shoulder, pressing his lips to sun-warmed skin just at lip-height. “I don’t live here all the time, so this is just one room. But Vitya, everything I own is yours.” He doesn’t know how to say it in so many words, but there’s a chance that the babelfish charm will be able to handle it, so he says “ _Okaerinasai_ ,” and watches Viktor’s eyes light up in pleasure.

“Tadaima,” Viktor responds, charm smoothing over his pronunciation, but Yuuri knows that he has understood.

 

**_Four_**  

Viktor tries to take a glucose biscuit into the shower with him and looks hopelessly confused when it melts almost instantly in the warm water. Yuuri laughs and laughs until Viktor’s confusion turns into a pout, and then Yuuri kisses him, fingers tangling with Viktor’s fingers, burying deep in Viktor’s hair. He still tastes sweet like the biscuit, but he’s getting more confident in pulling Yuuri to him, like he’s realising that there’s nowhere Yuuri wouldn’t follow him.

Yuuri doesn’t even try to deny it, given the events of the past few days.

Viktor’s hands are exploratory on Yuuri’s own water-slick skin; Viktor had declared that he wasn’t going to shower alone, so Yuuri had followed him in. Viktor was shameless in his nudity, so Yuuri didn’t let himself feel too conscious either. Because Viktor; carelessly gorgeous Viktor had chosen _him_ ; _Yuuri_ , with stretchmarks and hair and rolls and all.

Viktor’s hands slide down his back and over the curve of his ass, digging into his flesh and using it as a handhold to pull Yuuri even closer. Yuuri feels himself beginning to get hard, so he pulls away slightly, not wanting to freak Viktor out again.

Viktor doesn’t like that, and pulls him closer anyway, refusing to let him out of the kiss and the circle of his arms. Yuuri melts into him, even as the pool of heat in his belly begins to glow. Viktor makes a curious noise and backs away a little bit, hands still possessively on Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri considers letting his hands slide onto Viktor’s butt, but he contents himself with Viktor’s slim waist, gorgeously curved.

Viktor’s gaze on him is like a brand, hot and intent, searing into soft skin. Quick as a dart, Viktor’s hand is on Yuuri’s cock, and all the air leaves Yuuri’s lungs with an almost embarrassing whine. Viktor’s hand is warm and sure, his grip is tight, and his thumb is swiping curiously on the head of Yuuri’s cock. As quick as it had happened, it’s gone, and suddenly Viktor’s hands are on his shoulders, bracing him firmly. “Are you alright?” he demands, “Did I hurt you?”

Yuuri huffs a little shakily and tightens his grip on Viktor’s waist, because he’s not sure he can hold himself up. “No,” he says, when he finds his words again. “No, you didn’t.”

“Don’t lie to me, Yuuri, I’m not stupid!” Viktor says and he sounds a little angry, but he’s still holding Yuuri up as though he’s worried Yuuri might collapse. Yuuri hears the underlying concern.

“I’m not lying, Vitya, I swear. It didn’t hurt. It felt good. Too good,” Yuuri tries to explain, still shaky from his lover’s touch. Viktor eyes him sceptically. “I promise.”

And in any other universe, Yuuri would have been far too embarrassed to do this, but he doesn’t want Viktor to be scared of touching him. Yuuri’s not physically fragile though he has a glass heart. In this universe, with Viktor standing in front of him, brave despite his own fear, Yuuri finds it in himself to be brave too.

“Watch,” he says, and lowers his hand onto his own cock. It’s as familiar to him as the back of his own hand, but the weight of Viktor’s gaze adds a whole new dimension to the experience. Yuuri strokes himself a few times, feels himself getting harder and harder. He lifts his hand to Viktor’s shoulder and braces himself, parts his legs a little so he doesn’t slip, and goes for it. It’s not difficult. He forms his fingers into a circle and fucks into it, pulling back his foreskin with the tips of his fingers, putting on a bit of a show.

He’s making the same embarrassing noises he knows he makes when he has sex, little gasps and whimpers when a stroke sends electricity sparking into the base of his spine. His fingers are digging into Viktor’s shoulder and his mouth is open, panting, and he can’t close it.

Soon enough the electricity starts gathering inside him, his vision lighting up with flashes of white. He drops his head onto Viktor’s shoulder, uncaring of whether he’s impeding Viktor’s view, and leans against him, using his body as a support. Viktor’s skin is water-sweet and clean under his mouth, and the thought that Viktor is here with him, in his _home_ , is almost too much to take. He lets Viktor adjust him, lets him move his head presumably so Viktor can see what he’s doing.

It’s probably the most intimate thing he’s ever done, putting himself on show like this, just for Viktor.

His eyes are screwed shut and he’s moaning into Viktor’s neck, almost lost in his pleasure, which is why he doesn’t notice Viktor moving until his hand wraps around Yuuri’s hand, closing around Yuuri’s dick. He matches Yuuri’s strokes, perfect pressure and heat, warm against Yuuri’s cooler skin, and Yuuri topples over the edge gasping, come spilling into their joint hands and against Viktor’s hard body.

He stays there, propped up against Viktor until he can find his legs again. The water is running cold but he thinks he may be sweating from the exertion, heart hammering in his chest and lungs heaving for breath. Viktor doesn’t let go of his soft cock until Yuuri finally opens his eyes and looks up. Viktor is wet and flushed, and his pupils are blown wide and dark. Yuuri is still breathing hard when Viktor brings his hand up to his mouth and _licks_.

Yuuri’s mind explodes off the rails into _fireworks_ at the sight and Viktor’s entire face lights up. “You taste like the _sea_!” he exclaims in delight, sucking two fingers into his mouth.

Yuuri really has no choice but to sink to his knees in front of Viktor and _show_ him how very full his heart is.

 

**_Five_**  

When they’re cleaned up (again), Yuuri pours a wobbly-legged Viktor onto his bed and pulls out a container of chopped fruit from the mini-fridge stuffed into the corner of his room. The container is always full, because Yuuri is an idiot who would forget to eat if food wasn’t conveniently available when he was hungry. He silently thanks the Mizuno’s for having done this as he feeds Viktor cubes of sweet melon and peach with his fingers.

It’s almost disgustingly sappy, how Yuuri wants to kiss Viktor like this, with his sticky lips in a smile and his hair in a tangled mess on Yuuri’s pillows. On Yuuri’s _bed_. It’s almost mind-boggling that he has a mer- _prince_ on his _bed_ in his humble bed, licking sweet juice off his _fingers_. Yuuri feeds Viktor another cube of melon and gives in to his desires, chases it with his lips and tongue. The kiss is messy and sweet and wet, but Viktor follows him when he tries to pull away, long fingers clenched in Yuuri’s soft sleep-shirt, keeping their lips pressed together.

Yuuri snaps the cover onto the container of fruits single-handedly and drops it off the side of the bed. It’s a low bed. The plastic container will survive. Yuuri doesn’t care.

He lies down and hauls Viktor on top of him, because he doesn’t want Viktor to feel trapped. Viktor sits low on his chest and kisses him again, still sweet and sticky. Yuuri’s hands fall helplessly onto Viktor’s thighs on either side of him, gorgeously thick and only scantily covered in the tight shorts he’d conceded to wearing because Yuuri didn’t want to accidentally molest him in his sleep.

Viktor hadn’t seen the problem, but Yuuri had put his foot down. The last thing he wanted was for Viktor to think that Yuuri could just take whatever he wanted without asking. That wasn’t the kind of relationship he wanted, regardless of how handsy he got when he was drunk.

Yuuri feels his fingers sink into Viktor’s thighs, feels Viktor moan into Yuuri’s mouth. Viktor somehow gets the shorts off without getting off Yuuri’s body and tosses them into the corner of the room. Yuuri sees a lot of casual nudity in his future, miles and miles of warm skin, his brain slowly liquefying out of his ears. Viktor leans even further and braces his forearms on either side of Yuuri’s head. He sinks into the kiss, and Yuuri lets him in, melts under Viktor’s mouth, distantly impressed by the ridiculous curve of Viktor’s back, the pert swell of his ass.

When Viktor pulls away, Yuuri whines until Viktor pushes his thumb into his mouth, playful but intent. Yuuri doesn’t know what he looks like, flushed and rumpled, pupils blown dark and wide, sucking on Viktor’s digits like they’re a life-line. He doesn’t know what he looks like, but Viktor’s mouth has dropped open and his lips and tongue are very pink, a blush high in his cheeks.

“Is this what it’s like all the time?” Viktor asks, and it takes a minute for Yuuri to realise there’s a question.

“What?” he asks, confused. “Is what like what all the time?”

“Is everything always so bright and hot?” Yuuri briefly panics at the thought that Viktor is overheating on the land, but then he notices Viktor glancing down at his own erection, lying prettily on Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri instantly wants it in his mouth, feels saliva pooling in his cheeks in anticipation. He blinks the haze out of his vision and tries to focus on the question, though.

“No,” he replies, then clarifies. “It’s never been like this for me.”

“Have you done this before? With other people?” Viktor asks, and Yuuri hates the question but he doesn’t want to lie. He thinks he’d have done almost anything for Viktor to be his first, but the past is the past and it can’t change.

“I have, yes, but not like this,” he says. “This is different,” and it’s true, as sappy as it sounds. Every word of it.

Viktor doesn’t look thrilled but he doesn’t look disgusted either, which is good? “So you mean people do this all the time?”

Yuuri nods, not sure where Viktor is going with it. “Then how does anyone focus on anything at all?!” Viktor suddenly exclaims, bursting into wild gestures. “I’ve only been here one day and I can’t even _think_ of anything other than _this_ ,” he says, slapping a hand onto Yuuri’s chest, narrowly avoiding a nipple. Yuuri swallows his whimper. That’s a discussion for another day.

Then he blinks when he realises that Viktor may actually be genuinely distressed by this. “Coupling is so much more _boring_ back at home, I’ve never felt like _this_!” Viktor shouts, and something has to be done.

Yuuri’s not a dancer for nothing, so when he lifts his hips it destabilises Viktor enough for Yuuri to pull him down onto the bed beside him. Viktor protests but quietens down when Yuuri tucks the blankets around them, tangles their legs and pulls him close, but not too close that they can’t make eye contact.

They’re both hard beneath the covers, and Viktor’s dick is pressed up against his thigh, and it’s ridiculous but Yuuri’s hoping that out of sight is out of mind, for now. He drapes a hand over Viktor’s beautiful waist (he’s such a sap he should be ashamed) and slaps at the light switch on the wall above him so the room drops into darkness.

“Tell me about your home,” he says. “When I was there, I was so scared I wasn’t paying attention.” Viktor blinks and his eyes go luminescent, glowing like cats’ eye in the darkness. Yuuri smiles ruefully because he’d forgotten about that, and covers Viktor’s eyes with his hand until he feels lashes flutter against his palm. When he removes his hand, Viktor’s eyes are closed. “Tell me about your home,” he says again, and feels Viktor begin to relax.

Eventually they have a talk about how Viktor doesn’t have to have sex if he doesn’t want to, not even if Yuuri wants to. It’s awkward as heck, but Viktor seems to get it. Neither of them are stupid, though Yuuri’s not entirely sure how (if?) merpeople have sex, and this is important. It ends with Viktor curling around him in his sleep though, face pressed into Yuuri’s chest right above his heart, and his arm draped possessively over Yuuri’s hips. And Yuuri is sure it’s not an accident, so that’s alright.

It’s better than just _alright_.

 

**_Plus One_**  

Viktor’s time with the archaeologists is fine. They’re a motley crew of people from all over the world and they take to Viktor like he’s just another one of their rag-tag band. It’s fun, even when Viktor struggles to explain academic concepts to Phichit because both of them don’t speak very good English and archaeology is not very kind to non-Latin speakers. It is fun possibly because of this.

When summer draws to a close and it’s time for Yuuri to go home again, that’s when he starts to get a little nervous. He assures Viktor, who is relatively unconcerned, time and time again that he _knows_ his family will love Viktor because he makes Yuuri so happy, he’s just worried because he’s a worrier. Because anxiety.

Viktor doesn’t roll his eyes and lets Yuuri cuddle him all the way until they reach Hasetsu, where Mari nee-san comes to meet them at the airport. She eyes Viktor and Viktor doesn’t break eye-contact, though Yuuri can feel his pulse hammering in his wrist, nervous. The moment his sister is out of sight though, Viktor turns to him and says, “She reminds me so much of Yura.” Yuuri lets out a hysterical giggle and doesn’t disagree. The two of them must never meet.

His mother and father immediately _adore_ Viktor, whose heart-shaped smile is apparently kryptonite for Katsukis. They feed Viktor the same way they feed Yuuri, which is to say with great enthusiasm, and tease good-naturedly when Viktor fumbles with his chopsticks. Yuuri feels the tension leaving his shoulders when his sister throws a grape at Viktor, who catches it squarely in his mouth. Even Mari-nee looks impressed.

Viktor sits in the Onsen until he’s wrinkly like a prune and Yuuri has to pry him out and drag him back to his— _their_ room before the actual guests arrive. Yuuri’s parents, proving their solid-gold status in Yuuri’s book, quietly and discreetly arrange for Yuuri’s single bed to be replaced with a King sized futon when they can’t find a bigger mattress.

Viktor is thrilled™ and it’s charming™ and Yuuri feels, for the first time in his life, things clicking into place perfectly. He’s not sure what they’re going to do next, because Viktor doesn’t have any qualifications that would be accepted in his university anyway, but Yuuri is more than willing to accommodate.

When Yuuri asks, Viktor just shrugs and says that he doesn’t mind doing some independent studying, catching up with human culture until Yuuri finishes his PhD, then they can both go travelling. He says, a long time ago Georgi invested in a bunch of apples or something and thinks he’s made some money out of it, which he’s allowed Viktor to use.

When he gets it, Yuuri laughs and laughs and laughs, and books them a ticket to Rome. From there, he thinks, it will be smooth sailing.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid because I'm unimaginative like that.
> 
> 30/10/2017: edited because I'm an idiot and inadvertently messed up some stuff from the source material. mea culpa.


End file.
